


Unknowing

by Skarma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarma/pseuds/Skarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***temporary hiatus*** When Steve happens upon Loki during a morning jog, the god appears to be fleeing from something. Steve pursues the god and wounds up captured on an alien ship with one of his greatest enemies, who appears to have no recollection of who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steve happens upon Loki during a morning jog, the god appears to be fleeing from something. Steve pursues the god and winds up captured on an alien ship with one of his greatest enemies, who appears to have no recollection of who he is.

It was a cool morning as Steve left the Avengers (formerly Stark) tower for his morning run. The air nipped at is cheeks and his breath came out in little white puffs as he stretched. These were the mornings Steve loved the most. It wasn’t so cold that he needed a jacket, but it was the perfect level of brisk that he was instantly wide awake and aware. Steve began his daily run in the same direction he had gone since he had moved into the tower. As Steve reached the intersection where he normally turned to begin the trek back towards the tower, he had a sudden change of heart, and crossed the street headed towards central park. It had been months since Steve could remember visiting the parks ponds and bridges. With a small smile, he headed towards a bridge where he used to watch the sunset upon first waking up from the ice. 

Steve stopped at the middle of a bridge, turning towards where the sun was slowly starting to peek out over the tree line, and leaning forward over the bridge railing. The blonde closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling more relaxed than he could remember. The sun was now high enough that Steve could feel it warming his face. He opened his eyes slowly, leaning back slightly and shielding his eyes. There was an odd glare that Steve had never seen before, almost as if the light from the sun was reflecting a dull purple shade. Steve squinted, trying to find the source of the light, when there was a sudden flash of bright white light, followed by a hollow sound like the echo of cannon fire. Steve stumbled back from the bridge railing, head turning from side to side trying to locate the source of what he thought was an explosion of some sort. Slightly stunned, Steve didn’t hear the sound of footsteps quickly approaching his direction until they were nearly upon him. The blond turned just in time to see a flash of raven hair as a man ran past him. Steve’s eyes widened in disbelief, and he immediately took off after the man.

“Loki!” Steve called, pushing his stride wider to try and accommodate for the rapidly growing distance between him and the god. The man showed no acknowledgement of hearing Steve other than a subtle increase in his speed.

“Loki, stop!” Steve called again, pushing himself to outpace Loki’s stride. He was slowly starting to gain on the raven haired man, who had still yet to show any sign that he was aware of Steve pursuing him. 

“Loki!” Steve called one more time, with still no response. Steve heaved out a sigh and leapt forward, colliding with the gods back and sending them both sprawling to the pavement below. The raven automatically started struggling, bucking and clawing at Steve.

“Let me go you fool! Let go!” Loki hissed, attempting to twist away from the man on top of him. Steve sat up, putting his full weight on the man under him and reaching down to restrain his arms. Loki bared his teeth, green eyes flashing with what Steve surprisingly registered as fear, and not rage as he would have assumed. Steve pushed Loki’s hands harder into the pavement, leaning down to ask what exactly Loki was doing, when the familiar white light flashed again, followed by the echo of a boom. Steve looked down at Loki, eyebrows creasing in confusion. The god had ceased his struggling and lay quietly underneath Steve, eyes looking past the man’s shoulder towards the direction of the sound. “You fool” he whispered under his breath, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the sidewalk. 

“What-“Steve started to ask, but was cut off by a loud yell from behind him. He instantly jumped to his feet, hauling the God up with him, and turned around. The blonde’s eyes widened as he took in dozens of Chitauri shoulders rushing towards him, and he took a step back, eyes sweeping the surrounding area for any signs of what the soldiers might be after. All too quickly the Chitauri soldiers had Steve and Loki surrounded. Loki, Steve noted with a frown, was completely complacent, standing silently at the blonde’s side with his head down. 

“Try to run, little one. See how far you get, we said.” One of the Chitauri spoke, stepping forward and grabbing Loki by the back of the neck. He held the god close to his face, attempting to look Loki in the eyes.

“Look at me!” the Chitauri roared, jerking Loki’s head so that the two were nearly nose to nose. Loki’s jaw tightened, but the raven kept his eyes cast downward. The Chitauri bared his teeth, a growl emanating from his chest. With one quick motion, the soldier threw Loki down to the pavement, turning and stalking back to his position among the other soldiers. 

“Pathetic excuse for a frost giant, can’t even escape properly.” The soldier turned, looking down at Loki in disgust. “Bring him.” He ordered, turning his back and heading back in the direction they had come.

“What about this one?” a soldier called. Steve froze as the head Chitauri stopped, turning slowly. He swallowed nervously as he made eye contact with the creature’s cold gaze.

“Bring them both.” The soldier ordered.


	2. Blind

Steve sat up slowly, squinting into the darkness that surrounded him. He felt slowly along the floor until he felt a wall, and stood up slowly. The blonde had no idea where he was or how he’s gotten there, remembering nothing beyond the Chitauri soldiers orders of “bring them both.” He heaved a sigh, beginning to walk slowly along the wall, running his hand slowly over the surface in search of some kind of opening. 

“There is no way out.” Steve jumped, head whipping around towards the direction of the voice. He squinted hard into the darkness, and could barely make out the shape of a man leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room from him. 

“Loki?” He asked softly, watching the shape for some form of response.

“Yes. Although I do not seem to recall how you know me.” The god answered, sitting up slightly straighter.

“You don’t remember me? Right.” Steve answered, sliding down along the wall until he was seated on the floor.

“I apologize.” Loki responded after a minute of a silence. Steve’s eyes widened slightly, startled at the apology coming from the gods mouth. “I am trying, but I do not remember who you are.”

Steve sighed, looking down towards where his hands where resting in his lap. This had to have been some sort of game.

“You don’t remember trying to take over my planet? You don’t remember all of those people that you killed?” Steve asked quietly, jaw tensing in anger. “Don’t lie to me, I’m not interested in playing your little games.” The blondes eyes jerked up as a dim light appeared, floating in the space between himself and the god. He steeled himself against the confused and thoughtful look the god was giving him.

“I do not.” The god said after a moment. He studied Steve’s face intently, and Steve forced himself not to look away. After several minutes of silence, Loki looked away, and the light slowly flickered out. Steve sat rigid against the wall, unsure of what was going to happen next. The silence stretched for several more minutes before Loki spoke again.

“Did you defeat me?” The god asked quietly. Steve nodded, not sure if the god was able to see him in the darkness but not trusting his voice enough to answer. 

“Good” the raven responded. Steve allowed the statement to go unanswered. He was unsure of the angle Loki was trying to play at, but he knew he wasn’t going to be drawn in by whatever trickery Loki had up his sleeve.

“So where are we?” The blond finally asked, looking towards where Loki was sitting. 

“In a Chitauri ship. I am unaware of the exact location at the moment, although I am all too aware of our final destination.” Loki answered quietly. 

“And where is that?” Steve asked, not at all liking the foreboding way Loki finished his sentence.

“They are taking me back to Thanos. I do not know what they want with you.” 

“Who is Thanos? And what does he want with you?” Steve asked, trying to puzzle out the reason for his capture.

“You will not believe me if I tell you.” Loki responded. Steve shifted forward, leaning his arms against his knees.

“Try me” he challenged, leveling his gaze with the green eyes he could barely make out across the room. He saw the eyes squint slightly in amusement.

“Very well.” The raven agreed. “Around a year ago, I got into a fight with my brother, Thor, and our father. It ended with me letting go of my brother’s hand and falling into the void…open space. I was prepared to die. Nobody lives to come out from the void. I drifted, I do not know for how long. I lost all sense of who I was…of what I was.” Steve swallowed as green eyes briefly met his through the darkness. They held eye contact for a moment before Loki looked down towards the ground. 

“I know not how long I drifted before I was found by the Chitauri. I was taken to Thanos, he was...displeased with my demeanor from drifting so long. I couldn’t remember how to talk, how to walk. Thanos taught me first to scream. I remember nothing further until a few days ago, when I awoke here in this room.” Loki fell silent, and Steve leaned back, taking in everything he had been told. The story sounded real, but this was Loki.

“How did you manage to escape from here the first time?” The blonde finally asked, breaking the silence. Loki sighed quietly.

“My magic. It is…mostly gone now. It seems I am much weaker in wielding it after my time spent under Thanos’ control. I used most of it to transport myself to Midgard.”

“So…we can’t get out that way.” Steve commented, letting out a breath of frustration. He raked a hand through his hair before getting to his feet. 

“There’s got to be some sort of way out.” He reasoned with himself, resuming his slow walk around the perimeter of the room. Loki snorted silently.

“If there were some way out of this room, I would have used that instead of depleting my magic.” The god informed him. Steve stopped, turning in the direction the other man was sitting.

“So what do we do…just wait here for those soldiers to come back?” Steve asked, leaning back into the wall. There was no response from the god other than a subtle shifting of fabric, which Steve assumed was a shrug, most likely of indifference. 

“I suspect they will not be back for some time. While I don’t know our exact location, I do know that Thanos is many realms away.” Loki finally responded. Steve heard shifting as Loki lay down. “Might as well get some rest…” The god trailed off. Steve felt his eyebrows raise as he realized Loki didn’t know how to address him.

“Steve” He offered.

“Steve” Loki affirmed. Steve heard Loki shifting as the god lied down, and he paused a moment before following suit. He still wasn’t entirely sure if he could believe the story Loki had fed him, but he couldn’t think of any possible scenario in which Loki would gain anything from lying to him in the situation they were in. The blonde sighed quietly, laying his head against his outstretched arm and closing his eyes.


	3. In the ship

Steve woke up with a small jerk, groaning at the pain from lying on the cold floor all night. He sat up slowly, gingerly rubbing the back of his neck. Loki was already sitting up and fully alert, Steve wonders if the god even slept at all. The god looks at him with thoughtful green eyes, watching Steve’s movements carefully. The room they are in is still fairly dark, although some light spills in from a window that Steve assumes leads to a hall of some sort. Steve gets up, going towards the window to look out.

His assumption was right. There is a narrow hallway with dim blue lighting outside their room. The windows on the opposite side of the hall are completely black. Space, Steve realizes. They’re in a spaceship, traveling through space. He runs his hand along the door, but as Loki had already informed him, the door is entirely sealed shut, with no doorknob or even a key pad to try to escape with. He sighs, sliding back down to the floor. Loki is still watching him with those calculating eyes. Steve looks back, not sure what to say, when his stomach suddenly lets out a loud rumble. He flushes, rubbing his hand embarrassingly across his abdomen.

“Your mortal body is hungry” Loki points out amusedly. Steve nods, looking down.

“Starving actually. I don’t really have a…mortal body.” Steve explained. Loki leaned forward, clearly interested and waiting for the other to continue. Steve paused, still unsure of this game Loki was playing with him.

“I had an operation. It made me like this” Steve shrugged, indicating the ‘this’. I was just a small kid before. It made me strong and fast, but it also gave me an incredibly quick metabolism.” He finished, looking up to see Loki’s reaction. The god looked thoughtful for a minute before waving a hand through the air. A dull green light shimmered for a moment before what could only be described as a feast appeared. He looked down at the unrecognizable food in disbelief.

“I thought you said you couldn’t do magic anymore?” Steve asked, glancing up. The god merely shrugged, a half smile playing across his features.

“It regenerates after time and rest. I undoubtedly will not be able to transport myself across realms again, much less the both of us.” He casually responded. Steve scooted forward, taking a closer look at the food before picking up something that resembled meat. He took a small, cautious bite. Delicious flavor exploded in his mouth, and he hungrily took another huge bite. Loki watched him in amusement and Steve stopped, wiping his chin.

“Aren’t you going to eat any?” Steve asked, gesturing towards the piles of food in front of them. The god shrugged, leaning back against the wall behind him.

“I am not mortal, I do not require food as you do.” He responded, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall. Steve looked away as the god appeared to fall asleep almost instantaneously. The blonde ate his fill of the food and sighed, stretching out on the floor and rubbing his hands over his stomach. He looked to the side to see if the god had moved at all. While the raven was still seated in the same position, the food had all disappeared. Steve looked back up towards the ceiling, frowning. He didn’t know how long he would be stuck on this ship, but he was already tired of sleeping. Regardless, the blonde lay there for several minutes before slowly drifting off. Steve never noticed the bright green eyes that had slowly opened to watch his every move.


End file.
